User talk:CompleCCity
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Le Banquet D'Amelia! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! FTWinchester (talk) 03:20, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Comics idea For the Images of comic category page... what do you think ITS category should be? Only one I can think to use is Comics? QueenBuffy 02:11, April 5, 2019 (UTC) Images UGH, because it's supposed to be "Images of comic book interiors" then. Which basically means more freaking work. LOL I think for now we'll start adding the Images of comics and later we can phase out comic book interiors. And you're welcome, thank you for suggesting that to me. The more I inspected, the more I realized that yes, names were capitalized (Images of Xander Harris), while words like demons (Images of demons) were not, so you saved me time. I realized also we have "Animations", that eventually needs to ALL be switched over to "Images of animations".... UGH WORK lol. QueenBuffy 03:27, April 5, 2019 (UTC) :Ohhh I envy people who are just getting into the show!!! I've seen it so much I can practically say it word for word! lol Yeah I'll be slow here soon in a week or so... I'm a bureau over at Game of Thrones Wiki and it's going to be insaneeeeee. QueenBuffy 03:42, April 5, 2019 (UTC) ::See how I did this one? I could do it super fast if you don't want to mess with it :D QueenBuffy 04:07, April 5, 2019 (UTC) questions on comic images Any idea why if you click on the image you can see the category at the bottom.... but when you click 'Images of comics' and go to the category page, there is nothing there? QueenBuffy 04:10, April 5, 2019 (UTC) (p.s. Gonna make that cast portal for the Cordettes :D ) :Thanks!!! That's kind of why I left 'for more images' or whatever, but if you wouldn't mind throwing in a gallery box link instead that would be great. I think we have them... to be honest I haven't done them in awhile. lol QueenBuffy 05:30, April 5, 2019 (UTC) ::What happened? QueenBuffy 22:55, April 5, 2019 (UTC) :::My bad, I have 100 things going on at once. But yes, that gallery box (forgot I had created those years ago) can definitely be used for the cordettes. :) QueenBuffy 23:51, April 5, 2019 (UTC) Talk Hey, sorry for causing the confusion with the talk page! I didn't want you to feel it was necessary to return to the page just to answer me, so I though it'd be helpful if I removed the active talk template already. I believe it's all good now, and thank you for fixing the typo! Ellesy (talk) 04:15, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :I don't see any reason for apologies or explanations here, Ellesy. :) :As mentioned in that talk, I intended to remove , though – due to section editing – I hadn't access to it, neither did I see it while editing. Saying to have done so nevertheless, was obviously indeed caused by my fatigue (it's almost 7 a.m. for me now) – which hasn't become better by now. ;) :All's well! :) -- compleCCity -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 04:59, June 14, 2019 (UTC) :Oh, and "welcome!" here. :) -- compleCCity -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 05:09, June 14, 2019 (UTC)